


Simmons Becomes the Life of the Party

by Bullet_Sangwich



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Drinking, alcohol mention, also a gay crisis?, it's very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons are invited to a party at Church's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmons Becomes the Life of the Party

_Oh my god, clock. Move a little faster, will ya? Some of us have shit to do this weekend!_

Grif stared at the clock, watching the second-hand go around, sighing impatiently every time it passed the twelve. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the school bell rang, and he sped out of the classroom.

Spotting his red-headed best friend down the hall, Grif ran over to him. "Simmons!" he yelled, gaining not only Simmons' attention, but the attention of almost everyone else in the hall.

"What?" Simmons asked, disgruntled.

Grif took a few seconds to catch his breath, then spoke. "Church wants to know if you're going to his party, dipshit." He paused for a moment, speaking again. "I added the dipshit."

Simmons rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Probably not, I've got homework to do and personally, I'm pretty sure he invited me as a joke."

"No way," Grif replied. "Besides, it'll be fun!"

"Fun?" Simmons questioned. "I don't see how binging on Church's parent's booze while being under the threat of neighbors calling the police and possibly being arrested for underage drinking is fun."

Grif shot him a look. "Please, Simmons? Come with me to just this one party, and I won't ask you to go to another one ever again."

Simmons sighed, defeated. "Fine, fatass, I'll go." Grif beamed and slapped Simmons' shoulder. "Awesome! I'll pick you up at eight."

Simmons watched Grif walk away, shaking his head. He silently wondered what he had just gotten himself in to.

* * *

 

Simmons was surprised at the lack of convincing it took to get his mother to agree to him going out for the evening. He didn't even say much, it was mostly along the lines of 'Grif invited me out tonight, but I don't know when I'll be back' and she shockingly agreed. Simmons wondered if maybe he needed to get out of the house more often.

Grif pulled up to Simmons' house at about 8:30, naturally. Simmons was slightly annoyed by Grif's tardiness, but was unsurprised to learn that he was out getting some snacks before coming over. Stepping in to the car, Simmons noticed a few bags in the backseat. Upon further inspection, he realized that Grif had somehow acquired some heavy alcohol.

"Grif, how the fuck did you get all this?" he asked in a panicked tone.

Grif shrugged. "Eh, it pays when the gas station manager is too stoned to give a shit. I even got a discount!"

Simmons was unsure of whether or not he should ask about the discount. He decided that some things were best left untold.

"Well," he said, sounding defeated. "Let's go to this party, I guess."

* * *

 

They arrived at the party and were given a warm welcome by a group of their drunken classmates. Church strolled in the room holding two shot glasses and a full bottle of tequila. "Ssup, cockbites?" he slurred, almost dropping one of the glasses. "Care for a shot?"

Simmons grimaced while Grif was more than enthusiastic. "Uh, no thanks. I'm gonna go get some water," Simmons said as he walked away from Grif, who was now on his third shot.

Standing alone in the kitchen, Simmons carefully watched everyone at the party. He saw Church's sister, Carolina, drag her boyfriend, York, upstairs. He noticed that Doc and Donut were dancing together, a little closer than he would have imagined the pair to be. He looked over to see Tucker and Wash chatting, noting that they were standing just slightly closer than they ever normally would.

Simmons' findings were interrupted, however, when Grif stumbled into the kitchen. "Hey," Grif said, "Why aren't you out here? Get a drink, and let's have some fun!" He grabbed Simmons' hand and led him into the living room. Simmons was blushing furiously at this point, pretending that it was the heat coming from the people dancing nearby, and not because Grif was holding his hand.

They arrived back at where Church was standing. "I need another shot for me, and one for my boy here," Grif slurred. Church obliged, emptying the rest of the once-full bottle into the two shot glasses. Grif took his shot without another thought, while Simmons just stared at the liquid.

"Come on, Simmons, just do it! It's easy," Grif pleaded. Simmons sighed and shut his eyes. He gulped the drink as quickly as he could. His face contorted because of the sour taste. Grif laughed, and Simmons shot him a look.

"There, I did it. Are you happy?" he spat. Grif smiled and nodded. "Now let's dance!" he shouted, taking Simmons' hand again and dragging him to the middle of the crowd of dancing teenagers. They danced together for what felt like hours when Simmons began to feel lightheaded. He walked away from the group to get his water from the kitchen. He took a couple of sips and sat down on a nearby chair.

Grif walked in and poured himself a shot from one of the bottles of whiskey he brought. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked Simmons, who was starting to feel a little better.

"Yeah," Simmons replied. "I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy, that's all."

Grif shrugged. "Want another shot?" he asked.

Simmons prepared himself to say no, but something inside him said 'Fuck it, just take the shot.'

"Yeah, I'll take another one." Grif handed him the glass, and just as he had before, Simmons took the shot, almost as masterfully as he did the first.

Simmons was starting to feel good, almost as if this was the first time in his life that he really just let go. He and Grif went back to dancing, both of them accepting shots every time Church came over with a bottle in his hand.

Eventually, someone had set up a game of beer pong in the dining room. Simmons, to his own drunken surprise, took Grif's hand and marched them into the room. He silently watched Carolina and York, who eventually had come back downstairs, play against Maine and Wyoming. Carolina, he noticed, was really good at beer pong. The second the game ended, Simmons spoke up.

"I want next game against Carolina and York."

The entire room went silent, and everyone's eyes were on Simmons.

"Alright," Carolina said. "Who is your partner?"

Simmons froze. He had let himself get this far, but was now unsure of his next move.

"Grif."

Everyone in the room turned their gaze to Grif, who was choking on the shot he was attempting to take.

"Uh, me?"

Simmons made an expectant face at Grif, gesturing for him to come play. Grif put down his shot glass and joined Simmons at the table.

"Okay," Carolina said. "Let's go."

* * *

 

The tension in the air was thick. Simmons, who at this point was absolutely tanked, was up to throw. He and Carolina had both taken each other down to one cup each. Grif, who was bewildered by Simmons' impeccable beer pong talent, was a few steps away from Simmons. The entire party was frozen, almost as if time itself had stopped. Simmons breathed deeply. He threw the ball.

The ball traveled as if everything was now in slow motion. York's hands were on his head, Tucker and Wash were on one side of the table gawking at the ball, Grif was covering his eyes, watching through the gaps in his fingers. The ball swirled around the inside of the cup. Carolina leaned over to try and blow the ball out of the cup, but it landed in the amber liquid before she could.

The whole party cheered for Simmons and Grif. Carolina stood there, unsure of whether she was shocked, upset, or impressed. Simmons walked over, hand extended. "Good game, Carolina," he said. She smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

Simmons cruised back over toward the kitchen, feeling the need for a victory shot. Grif rolled up next to him.

"Wow, dude, I had no idea you could play like that," Grif gushed.

"You're not the only one," Simmons said with a laugh. He poured a shot for himself and for Grif. "Cheers," he said, clinking their shot glasses together.

Simmons sighed softly. "You know, Grif, I'm actually really glad that you convinced me to come tonight. I'm having a really good time."

Grif smiled, his face pinking slightly. "Well, I'm glad you came," Grif said.

Their moment was interrupted by Caboose, who ran in yelling about someone starting a game of Spin the Bottle. The boys shrugged at each other and followed Caboose into a den, where a few of their friends were sitting. Seated around the bottle were Wash, Tucker, Tex, Carolina, CT, Church, and now Caboose, who rejoined the group after retrieving Grif and Simmons.

"Sit down, guys!" Church said, motioning for them to sit. Grif sat down without hesitation, but Simmons, though incredibly drunk, was wary about playing. He'd never been kissed before.

"Come on, Simmons!" Grif said, trying to encourage Simmons.

"Um, no, I'm okay, really." Simmons said awkwardly.

"Oh come on, Dick, what's the matter? Afraid you might kiss a boy?" Tex jeered.

Simmons' alcohol fueled brain took over before he could really speak. He sat down and glared at Tex. "I'll kiss a boy, I don't give a fuck."

The group of onlookers were moved by Simmons' sudden sassiness, saying 'ooooooh' as a group. Tex, however, was not to be outdone by the new 'life of the party'.

"Fine then, _Dick_. You go first," she hissed.

The 'oooooohs' of the crowd got significantly louder. Giving her a smug look, Simmons spun the bottle. Still glaring at her, he heard the crowd of teenagers cheer louder than before. He looked down to see where the bottle had landed.

_Oh my god._

Simmons looked over at his drunken friend, who was blushing furiously through his dark complexion. He suddenly remembered the feeling of knots in his stomach, the ones he used to get when he first started crushing on Grif, the ones that he forced to go away because of his own low self esteem. He recalled earlier this evening, when he felt electrified because he and Grif held hands briefly. He realized that he was blushing harder than ever before and was probably staring too long.

Simmons inched closer to Grif. Grif licked his lips. Simmons felt his heart rate speeding up as he was only millimeters away from Grif's lips. He met Grif's eyes one last time.

"Do it." Tex whispered.

Simmons' eyes fluttered shut and his lips met Grif's. He never imagined that his first kiss would be with a guy, and definitely never imagined he would be drunk when it happened. The Grif thing, though, he did dream about.

Grif's lips were a little chapped, but Simmons didn't care. They both relaxed into the kiss and stayed just with their lips pressed together for a few moments. Simmons pulled away first, feeling a mix of excitement and disappointment.

He turned back to Tex, who must have been feeling pretty good about herself judging by the look on her face. Simmons got up from his seat, his face flushed. He needed a minute alone.

Simmons headed straight for the bathroom. He locked himself in and sat on the edge of the bathtub, running his hands through his hair. He was very happy about this moment, but was worried that Grif would brush it off as 'Hey, remember that one time we kissed at Church's party? How crazy was that?'

There was a soft knock at the door. "Simmons?" Grif asked quietly. "It's me. Want to talk?"

Simmons stayed silent.

"Okay," he replied.

He opened the door to let Grif in. "Hey," Grif said, sheepishly.

"Hi," Simmons responded.

"So.."

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Simmons looked away shyly. "Let's not."

Grif was puzzled. "Why not?"

Simmons let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Because... you're not like me."

Grif was truly confused at this. "Like you? What are you talking about?"

Simmons felt frustration bubbling inside of him. "I really like you, Grif, I always have. But you're not like me. You're into chicks."

Grif took Simmons' hand, lacing their fingers together. "Simmons, I like you too." He placed a soft kiss on Simmons' lips.

Simmons smiled against Grif's mouth, the knots in his stomach finally settling down. He kissed Grif back, relaxing and taking in every moment of his first real kiss. Grif grabbed Simmons by his waist and pulled him in closer, earning a small giggle. Simmons backed them into the bathroom door, the alcohol in his system fueling his every move. Grif took advantage of this, now deepening the kiss. Simmons relished in the feeling of having Grif's tongue in his mouth. He felt all of the blood in his brain rush down through his body. Grif noticed, having caught Simmons quickly before he dropped to the floor.

They were interrupted by a bang on the door. "Guys, please don't fuck in my bathroom. I ain't cleaning up that mess," Church said.

Grif broke the kiss, helping Simmons to stand up. He unlocked the door, allowing Simmons to exit first, then following behind. He took Simmons' hand in his own.

"Let's get out of here, huh?"

"But Grif, we're both drunk. We can't go anywhere."

"We could get in the car, and, you know. _Not_ go anywhere."

Simmons blushed, feeling the sensation of blood rushing once again.

"Uh, yeah, okay. You lead."

Grif smiled slyly, leading his new boyfriend outside, and shutting the front door behind them.


End file.
